


没有名字的pwp

by CindyMuliang



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyMuliang/pseuds/CindyMuliang
Summary: 水手服play，还有一点糟糕的性癖……





	没有名字的pwp

“把手拿开，Carpe，看着我。”  
Carpe坐在床边，双手紧紧地捂着脸，听到Gael的话只是用力地摇了摇头。  
“我们说好的，不是吗？来，放开手。”法国男人有的是耐心，继续哄骗着不愿意睁开眼睛面对现实的男孩，毕竟，这幅景象可不是轻易就能看到的。  
Carpe现在穿的，不是他惯常的橙黑队服，也不是T恤短裤，而是一套水手服。  
上衣、格纹蝴蝶结、百褶裙，还有一双黑色的长袜，包裹住他的小腿，只露出裙袜之间那一小截的白皙，更加引人遐想。  
这是几分钟前，Gael亲手，一件一件为他穿上的。  
他没想到这会成为现实，他以为这只是一个玩笑。比赛前，Gael拍着他的肩膀说，Carpe，you carry，we win，OK？  
Carpe抱着自己的外设，嘴角弯起来露出不太整齐的牙齿，说，No，you carry，we win。  
Gael皱着眉头装作苦恼地思考了一下，说，好吧我carry，但是如果我们赢了，我要看你穿女装。  
现在的他恨不得回溯到过去，一个脉冲炸弹炸死当时笑着说OKOK的自己。

可是他只是一个普普通通的电竞选手，没有自己招牌英雄回溯时间的能力，唯一能做的，就是捂着自己的脸，逃避现实，坚决不去看他的法国男朋友。

Gael半跪在地上，抓着Carpe的膝盖轻轻分开，手伸上去，摸到了温热的大腿肉。  
Carpe被他微凉的手指刺激的轻轻叫了一声，膝盖夹住了他的手掌，不想让他再继续动作。  
但是这点力道对于经常健身的Gael来说，不过是小猫挥挥爪子而已。  
Carpe实在是太瘦了，女式的制服在他身上也显得空空荡荡的，像是还未开始发育的女子高中生。  
就这样坐在自己的床上，任人欺凌。  
Gael的喉结动了动，把手抽出来，左手从宽大的衣服下摆钻进去，一路向上游走到了一侧的乳尖，修剪整齐的指甲肆意刮搔着这个可怜的小东西。右手则慢慢勾下内裤的边缘，准确地圈住了那根青涩的性器。  
可怜的女子高中生面对侵犯只能呜咽出声，试图去抓在他身上作乱的手，却被反过来抓住手玩弄他自己的身体。  
Carpe终于睁开了眼睛，他看起来快哭了，没有戴眼镜的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，眼角还泛着红，猝不及防地看进Gael的眼睛里。  
法国男人认真的神情让他的眉眼看起来非常深情，Carpe不知道这是不是什么法国人的种族天赋，东亚人内敛的天性总是让他忍不住转过头去，但还是会被Gael扳过脸来亲吻。  
就像现在一样。Gael把Carpe压在床上，胡子摩擦着男孩细嫩的面颊，舌头撬开他的齿列，尽情掠夺着他口中的氧气。  
Carpe被亲的晕晕乎乎的，手臂习惯性地勾住Gael的脖子，情迷意乱地回应他。  
两人分开的时候Carpe满面潮红，胸口急促地起伏。气息短浅的韩国男孩在比赛里就容易激动地破音，被亲得久了更是容易忘记换气。  
Gael摸着他的脊背给他顺气，手掌沿着那根瘦到凸出的脊椎骨一路滑到了尾椎处。  
隐秘的入口因为情动已经微微张开，欢迎着手指的侵入。  
带着茧的手指模着性交的动作在狭窄的甬道进进出出，渐渐带出了细微的水声。  
Carpe被不上不下的快感刺激得头脑发昏，伸手去抚慰自己逐渐抬头的性器。  
“不行。”Gael抓住了他的手，取下他挂在胸前的蝴蝶结，格纹的细带一层一层地缠住了他的性器，根部的蝴蝶结衬得这个小东西像个精致的礼物。  
Carpe呜咽一声，想去解开又被男人抓住手禁锢住，只能狠狠一口咬在他的肩膀上。  
“快一点。”裹着黑色长袜的腿勾上了Gael的腰。  
Gael拉着那双细瘦长腿，把Carpe抱进怀里坐在自己身上，灼热的性器不容忽视地顶着他的腿根：“你知道我想听什么，说出来。”  
Carpe哼哼唧唧地蹭着他，就是不愿意开口。  
“说。”男人此刻的耐心倒是好的很。  
Carpe终于明白了自己性癖糟糕的法国男朋友在想什么，他闭上了眼睛：“Daddy,fuck me.”  
Gael立刻顶了进去。  
硕大的前端又重又急地擦过敏感点，激得Carpe尖叫起来，在Gael结实的背上抓出几道白痕。  
Gael对这点猫抓似的力道毫不在意，他只脱了Carpe的内裤，掀开了裙子艹他。穿着整齐制服的Carpe被Gael整个圈在怀里，体型差让他们看起来就像是sweet heart和他的sugar daddy。  
狂风暴雨式的抽插顶得Carpe像一条搁浅的鱼，连挣扎都有气无力，快感逐渐堆积却难以释放，他终于哭了出来，眼泪全掉在了Gael的肩膀上。  
他想去解开性器的束缚，但是又深知Gael的恶劣之处，只能抽抽噎噎地求他：“Please…”  
Gael安抚地亲了亲他的发顶，下身却毫不留情，又顶撞了几十下后才解开蝴蝶结。  
高潮的Carpe扬起了脖子，发出一声长长的呻吟，下意识绞紧了体内的性器。  
Gael却没有射，他没有等到Carpe的不应期过去，又大力抽插起来，次次都毫不留情地碾过敏感点，卯足了劲想要让下一波高潮淹没他的小鲤鱼。  
Carpe哭得快断气了，他疯狂地摇着头想要让自己脱离鞭笞，却被抓住身体按了回去，在重力的作用下甚至坐得更深。他苍白的脸颊上晕开了情热的红，孱弱的睫毛上挂满了泪珠，细瘦的身躯不停地发着抖。他没有选择，无法逃离，只能被动地接受Gael给予他的所有欢愉和痛苦。  
在Carpe被干晕之前，Gael终于射了出来，微凉的精液灌进被过度使用的温热甬道，把可怜的小鲤鱼再一次送上了巅峰。  
Carpe花了一段时间才找回自己呼吸的节奏。  
Gael打横抱起他，向浴室走去。  
他身上的百褶裙还皱皱巴巴地挂在腰间，白浊的液体从尚未闭合的穴口顺着大腿流下来，他难耐地夹紧了腿。  
“I hate you.”Carpe的声音还带着明显的哭腔。  
“I love you.”Gael心满意足地亲了亲他的眼睛。


End file.
